Węże zjadają kruki
by Fantasmagoria
Summary: "Widzisz… możesz robić i mówić co chcesz, ale prawda jest taka, że to węże zjadają kruki — rzucała Slytherin rozbawionym tonem za każdym razem, gdy wygrywała. Helena naprawdę pragnęła w tych momentach zwyczajnie ją uderzyć, ale koniec końców zawsze poddawała się, kiedy chłodne, miękkie usta drugiej dziewczyny dotknęły jej własnych..."


Tytuł: Węże zjadają kruki

Autor: Ja, czyli Fantasmagoria.~

Beta: Niby poszło, ale nie wróciło. Czyli brak.

Pairing: Helena Ravenclaw/OC ; OC - Safona Slytherin, córka Salazara

Od autora: Dla wyjaśnienia dla tych, którzy nie czytali "Śmiechu" - Archibald to imię, jakie nadałam Krwawemu Baronowi, żeby nie nazywać go Krwawym Baronem zawsze ;d.

Pisany pod jeden z promptów do Dnia Yuri.

Jest to tekst pojedynkowy, więc dedykuję je swojej przeciwniczce, a zarazem syjamskiej siostrze - Fii.! I tyle tytułem wstępu.

Niech żyje Średniowiecze, Założyciele i ich dzieci!

* * *

**Węże zjadają kruki**

Hogwart o tej porze roku był wyjątkowo zjawiskowy, cały przykryty białą, śnieżną koronką. Lśniący dziwnym blaskiem w miejscach w których lód załamał się na szarych kamieniach muru ukazując w pęknięciach niesamowitą feerię barw związaną z wielką ilością zaklęć rzuconych na szkołę w celu ochrony. Bawiący się ze szronem na szybach okien, codziennie układający nowe wzory ku uciesze najmłodszych uczniów. Tworzący interesujące sople w kształcie magicznych stworzeń, które mieszkańcy zamku zrywali z radością. Tak, Hogwart zawsze był niezwykły, ale zimą osiągał apogeum swej cudowności.

Helena z żalem opuszczała jego mury. Ale musiała. Ucieczka była dla niej jedynym ratunkiem. Nie mogła dłużej wieść takiego życia, wykańczało ją ono na raty. Kochała Safonę, jednakże zamknięcie w klatce, chociaż szczerozłotej, stawało się coraz bardziej męczące. Więzienie stawało się coraz ciaśniejsze, Helena nie mogła w nim nawet rozprostować skrzydeł. I na nic zdawały się rozmowy z ukochaną, gdyż wszystkie słowne potyczki kończyły się jej przegraną. Panna Ravenclaw nie potrafiła długo się przeciwstawiać, więc w efekcie Safona i tak stawiała na swoim.

_Widzisz… możesz robić i mówić co chcesz, ale prawda jest taka, że to węże zjadają kruki_ — rzucała Slytherin rozbawionym tonem za każdym razem, gdy wygrywała. Helena naprawdę pragnęła ją w tych momentach zwyczajnie uderzyć, ale koniec końców zawsze poddawała się, kiedy chłodne, miękkie usta drugiej dziewczyny dotknęły jej własnych.

_Jesteś takim słabym człowiekiem_ — pomyślała niewesoło. _Za słabym, by walczyć… i musisz uciekać, jak tchórz._

Helena spięła swą brunatną klacz i ruszyła galopem przez szkolny dziedziniec. Przynajmniej miała diadem… z jego pomocą szanse na udaną ucieczkę rosły.

— Jak ta zdzi…— zaczęła ze złością Safona, jednak resztę jej zdania stłumiła silna, duża dłoń, która spoczęła na ustach.

Panna Slytherin posłała mężczyźnie wściekłe spojrzenie, sycząc w wężomowie masę niepochlebnych epitetów na jego temat. Co on sobie myślał? Że będzie spokojna po tym, jak ta mała niewdzięcznica ją zostawiła? Po tym wszystkim, co ona dla niej zrobiła? Po tylu latach związku? Po tylu poświęceniach, wyrzeczeniach w jego imię? Po tym, jak musiała _po raz pierwszy w życiu_ skłamać własnemu ojcu? Po tym jak naraziła dla niej swoją reputację? Wielokrotnie, na dodatek. Po...

— Spokojnie, moja droga — odpowiedział tonem kogoś, kto próbuje właśnie ukoić nerwy bardzo niebezpiecznego stworzenia, które gotowe byłoby mu w kilka chwil rozszarpać gardło gdyby miało choć cień podejrzeń. W sumie rozjuszona Safona idealnie pasowała do tego opisu. — Nie chcemy, żeby ktoś usłyszał, jak prostacko wyraża się córka wielkiego Salazara Slytherina, prawda? Byłby bardzo zawiedziony, gdybym przybył do niego z wiadomością, że jego ukochane, najmłodsze dziecko rzuca nieeleganckimi epitetami na szkolnym dziedzińcu… — dodał, a w jego głosie czaiła się groźba.

Młoda kobieta warknęła z rozdrażnieniem, ale zaraz potem zacisnęła usta w wąską linię i rozluźniła spięte dotąd ciało. Popatrzyła z rezygnacją na mężczyznę, który czym prędzej zdjął dłoń z jej warg, uśmiechając się do niej wesoło. W odpowiedzi jedynie zmroziła go spojrzeniem i ruszyła przed siebie. Czasem tak bardzo nienawidziła tego, że miał rację.

— I ty chcesz, żebym ja ci ufała — powiedziała po dłuższej chwili, otrzepując buty ze śniegu zanim weszła do zamku.

Nie robiła mu wyrzutów, już nie. Teraz rzucała tę frazę ilekroć baron groził, że doniesie na nią ojcu, tak dla zasady. Może z przyzwyczajenia. Może z przemożnej chęci wygarnięcia mu wszystkich wad, jakie posiadał. Może po prostu, bo lubiła patrzeć jak krzywi się w sposób, który wygląda, jakby właśnie dostał siarczysty cios w policzek.

Tym razem jednak mężczyzna jedynie się uśmiechnął, prawie idealnie chowając grymas złości pomieszanej z bólem. Slytherin postanowiła łaskawie mu tego nie wytykać, miała ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty niż użeranie się z urażonym ego barona. Na przykład wymyślenie sposobu, jak dorwać tą krukońską ladacznicę i jak ją ukarać, kiedy ponownie się spotkają. Jak śmiała od niej uciec! Safona zawsze miała to co chciała, a jeśli ktoś postanowił jej to odebrać… cóż, źle kończył.

— Oczywiście, że tak. W końcu jestem twoim najlepszym przyjacielem i bez tego, ale miło byłoby gdybyś jednak obdarzyła mnie tym, ach jakże bezcennym, darem — rzekł barwiąc swe słowa odpowiednią dawką ironii, która nie rozzłościła Slytherin, a jedynie ją rozbawiła.

Kobieta zachichotała cicho, zanim otworzyła kolejne drzwi, tym razem prowadzące do Pokoju Wspólnego Slytherinu.

— Nikt ode mnie nie ucieka, Archibaldzie — powiedziała ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem na ustach, kładąc się na jednej z wygodnych ciemnozielonych kanap. — Nikt.

_Zimno_ — pomyślała Helena, próbując powstrzymać ciało przed drżeniem. Podsyciła żar w ognisku i przysunęła się bliżej niego. Płomienie niemal lizały jej twarz, a jednak nadal było to za mało ciepła. Otuliła się transmutowanym wcześniej z kawałka drewna cienki koc - na nic więcej nie było ją stać, zawsze była kiepska w tym przedmiocie - i zamknęła oczy. Wiedziała, że nie zaśnie, ale patrzenie prosto w ogień też nie było najlepszym pomysłem.

Co też ją pokusiło, żeby udać się na południowy-wschód! Zimą! Popatrzyła z nienawiścią na przypięty do końskiego siodła diadem. A niby miał zsyłać mądrość, pomóc być rozsądniejszym.

_Akurat_ — prychnęła w myślach. _Albo po prostu nie działa, albo działa tylko na matkę… w obu przypadkach jest bezużyteczny. _

Gdyby poszła na północ, nie byłoby aż tak zimno. Owszem, zima zimą, ale im bliżej gór była, tym częściej zastanawiała się, czy aby na pewno nie przekroczyła jakiejś bariery między światami i nie znalazła się w jednym z kręgów piekielnych.

W takich chwilach - gdy nigdzie nie było żywego ducha (a co dopiero mówić o jakiejś gospodzie!) i musiała sypiać pod gołym niebem, jedynie pod osłoną zaklęć, które nie były wszechmocne i szczególnie trwałe - tęskniła za domem. Za miękkością poduszek w jej własnym łóżku, ciepłem wypchanej pierzem kołdry, wygodnym materacem. Za ciężkimi, błękitno-brązowymi kotarami odgradzającymi od czasem zbyt hałaśliwych współdomowników i wczesnego wstawania. Za przyjaciółmi z roku, za…

Helena otworzyła gwałtownie oczy, które niemal natychmiast zaczęły łzawić od nagłego potraktowania ich ostrym, gorącym światłem. Zamrugała parokrotnie, zanim oczy przyzwyczaiły się na powrót do blasku dochodzącego z ogniska.

_Nie mogę za nią tęsknić_ — pomyślała, jedynie nieco wątpiąc we własne słowa. _To bezsensu, przecież to przez nią uciekłam_ — dodała z nieco większym przekonaniem. _To wszystko przez to, że jest mi zimno _— zapewniła siebie samą w myślach, chociaż podświadomie czuła, że to nie do końca prawda.

Brakowało jej Safony, nie tylko dla ciepłego ciała drugiej kobiety i (nad)opiekuńczych ramion. Tęskniła za śmiechem ukochanej, inteligentnymi rozmowami, wspólną nauką w bibliotece… ale wiedziała też, że to minęło już jakiś czas temu. Slytherin się zmieniła, choć sama tego nie dostrzegała. Ale Helena tak. Może jej odejście sprawi, że Safona zastanowi się poważniej nad zarzutami Ravenclaw?

Dotychczasową, nocną ciszę przerwał ochrypły, niewesoły śmiech.

_Na pewno to zrobi_ — pomyślała z przekąsem, zanim obróciła się na plecy i zapatrzyła w nocne niebo, z nudów odszukując stare konstelacje na zupełnie nowym niebie.

Archibald patrzył na swoją przyjaciółkę z wrodzonym u siebie sceptycyzmem. Safona w odpowiedzi posłała mu tylko uroczy, mrożący krew w żyłach uśmiech. Baron mimowolnie się wzdrygnął, niemniej jednak nie przestawał wątpić w jej plan. Było tyle rzeczy, które mogło pójść nie tak… że na pewno któraś pójdzie. A stawka była wysoka. W skrócie rzecz ujmując, było nią jego życie. Jakby nie patrzeć, _dla niego_ to spora cena.

Archibald zmarszczył brwi i wziął głęboki oddech, jednakże zanim choć słowo opuściło jego usta, Safona odezwała się:

— Mówiłeś, że jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem — wytknęła mu jego własne słowa sprzed miesiąca. Baron zaklął w myślach szpetnie. Wiedział, że Slytherin użyje tego kiedyś przeciw niemu. — Masz szansę to udowodnić.

Tym razem zaczął bluźnić na głos wszystko, co mu przyszło na myśl - było tego całkiem sporo. Safona ze znudzeniem przysłuchiwała się jego litanii przekleństw, zanim w końcu Archibald uspokoił się i popatrzył na nią spode łba.

— Moją próbę ocalenia sobie życia traktujesz, jak coś złego — powiedział z wyrzutem. — Jestem Ślizgonem, nie możesz wymagać ode mnie, że…

— Daj spokój, przecież nie umrzesz — odpowiedziała kobieta, podchodząc bliżej niego. Położyła mu dłonie na piersi i z zalotnym uśmiechem dodała: — Nie ryzykowałabym straty tak ważnej dla mnie osoby w imię kaprysu...

— Brzmisz bardzo przekonująco, jak na kogoś kto sam nie wierzy w to, co mówi — odrzekł z przekąsem, krzywiąc się nieznacznie.

Nie podobała mu się ta wizja, choć wiedział iż w tej kwestii nic nie ugra. Safona była równie nieprzejednana, jak jej ojciec i równie uparta. I tak jak Salazar, nigdy nie zmieniała swojego zdania. Archibald po raz pierwszy w życiu zaczął postrzegać te cechy, jako wady...

— Nie mówię rzeczy, w które nie wierzę — odparła miękkim, zwodniczym tonem, przejeżdżając wskazującym palcem po jego policzku.

_Tak, zdecydowanie nie zalety_ — pomyślał.

Westchnął głośno, zanim ułożył dłonie w geście poddania. Safona klasnęła w dłonie z ukontentowaniem. Gdyby nie to, że tak bardzo ją kochał, w tym momencie by ją zdzielił przez łeb. No, i gdyby nie to, iż gdyby dopuścił do spadnięcia z jej głowy choć włosa, Salazar sprawiłby, że dotkliwie by tego pożałował.

— Każę przygotować ci konia — zakomenderowała i czym prędzej wysłała skrzata do stajni. Archibald westchnął jeszcze raz, tak dla zasady. — Och, rozchmurz się. Pomyśl o tym, jak o miłej wycieczce. Z której możesz przywieźć mi upragniony prezent na dodatek!

_Miła wycieczka, tak… _— pomyślał z ironią. _Na której mogę zginąć z więcej niż jednego powodu, która zakłada przedzieranie się przez gęste lasy i góry w samym środku zimy oraz odmrożenie sobie na stałe pewnych części ciała…zaiste, miła wycieczka. _

Helena z satysfakcją wtuliła się w ciepły, nowy płaszcz, który udało jej się wymienić za rodowy pierścień ukradziony ojcu przed ucieczką. W końcu dotarła do jakiegoś większego miasta, gdzie miała szansę sprzedać go za jego właściwą wartość. Wiedziała, że powinna mieć wyrzuty sumienia z tego powodu, jednakże od jej dezercji minęło zbyt wiele czasu by zwracała uwagę na coś więcej niż własna chęć przetrwania. Przynajmniej nie sprzedała diademu, tylko ukryła w dziupli jednego z leśnych drzew. Nikt nie powinien go tam szukać. I prawidłowo - ten przedmiot może i był dla niej bezużyteczny, niemniej jednak ktoś inny o niekoniecznie czystych, dobrych intencjach mógł posłużyć się nim w swoich celach. Diadem był zbyt niebezpieczny, by trafić do niepowołanych rąk. Teraz już to rozumiała, a ponieważ nie zamierzała wracać do Hogwartu lepiej było schować go tak, aby przepadł raz na zawsze.

Z uśmiechem, niemal już zapomnianym przez nią grymasem, skierowała swe kroki do stajni należącej do właściciela gospody, w której się zatrzymała. Albańczyk był wyjątkowo miłym mugolem, który zobaczywszy jej przemarzniętą, rudą klacz z miejsca zaproponował, iż na koszt pobytu Heleny w gospodzie przechowa zwierzę razem z dwoma swoimi końmi, oczywiście w osobnych boksach. Panna Ravenclaw w podzięce zabezpieczyła mury jego domu przed uszkodzeniem, o czym oczywiście Albańczyk się nie dowiedział. Helena już z doświadczenia wiedziała, że ktoś w jednej chwili z przyjaciela mógł stać się wrogiem, gdy tylko usłyszał słowo "magia". Mugole byli dziwni, ale nie tak beznadziejni i nieporadni, jak kiedyś myślała. W sumie, jak na ludzi zupełnie pozbawionych magii radzili sobie naprawdę bardzo dobrze.

_Kto wie, może kiedyś nawet prześcigną magię i po swojemu stworzą coś lepszego? —_ pomyślała, wchodząc do boksu swojej klaczy.

— No maleńka, koniec tego dobrego — powiedziała do niej, ze śmiechem przytulając czoło do jej nosa. — Musimy ruszać dalej, nie ma co się ociągać.

Klacz zarżała żałośnie w odpowiedzi, ale spokojnie dała nałożyć na siebie siodło, rzucając tylko czasem zranione spojrzenie właścicielce. Helena poklepała ją po rudym łbie po czym zabrała się za zaciskanie pierwszego popręgu.

— Witam, panno Ravenclaw — usłyszała głos, który sprawił, że od razu zesztywniała ze strachu.

Wszędzie by go rozpoznała. To "podnóżek" jej byłej kochanki, Archibald. Helena zmusiła się do spokoju i odwróciła powoli głowę w jego stronę, zaciskając dłonie na przystule, jakby to dodawało w jakiś sposób odwagi. Archibald stał jedynie kilka metrów od niej, opierając się o ścianę przy boksie naprzeciwko.

— Nie wrócę do niej — powiedziała z mocą, wdzięczna losowi za to, iż jej głos nie drżał _aż tak bardzo._

Patrzyła na mężczyznę nieustępliwym spojrzeniem, chociaż podświadomie wiedziała, iż nic jej to nie da. Podświadomość miała rację, bo sekundę później baron jedynie się roześmiał.

— Ależ, moja droga… ty wcale nie musisz się z tym zgadzać — powiedział ochrypłym tonem, obserwując ją, jak wąż swoją ofiarę. — Właściwie, w tej kwestii masz niewiele do gadania — dodał, zbliżając się do niej powoli.

Panika znów wyciągnęła swoje lepkie ręce w stronę Heleny, jednakże ta zmusiła się by jej nie ulec. Nie po to tyle uciekała, przezwyciężyła tyle przeszkód, żyła gorzej od żebraka, żeby teraz wracać do swojej klatki, która chociaż szczerozłota, wcale nie stała się przez te miesiące bardziej atrakcyjną opcją.

— Zmuś mnie — powiedziała pełnym nienawiści tonem, rzucając w niego dziesięć razy cięższym niż zazwyczaj siodłem.

Mężczyzna zachwiał się, nie spodziewając po niej tak nagłej, nieprzemyślanej akcji i zanim rzucił przedmiot na ziemię, Helena wybiegła już ze stodoły. Archibald warknął z rozdrażnieniem, rzucając się w pogoń za nią, do pobliskiego lasu.


End file.
